


not again

by Caicieskate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Dark Cupid, Mentioned Miraculer, Mentioned Puppeteer, Mentioned Timebreaker, Mentioned Volpina, Short, Short One Shot, and all LB can think is, chat noir says, first half is angst and the second half is crack lmao, mentioned chat blanc, mentioned panic attacks, the second half is literally, “I would die for you”, ”I would die for you” -chat noir, ”then die” -LB, ”you already have”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caicieskate/pseuds/Caicieskate
Summary: “I would die for you.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	not again

Five words. Five separate words that when put together form the most terrifying sentence she’s ever known. They shouldn’t scare her so much, shouldn’t make her shake like a leaf and breath slowly to divert a panic attack. They shouldn’t hit her like bricks on the back of her head as she throws her Lucky Charm into the air and calls for the cure, but  _they do. _They do and it feels like the airs been knocked out of her lungs. It feels like she’s falling, pushed off a skyscraper, as her stomach drops and her vision blanks out and she  _ can’t even think._

They’re just five words. They shouldn’t have such an effect on her. But when he says them...

(“I would die for you,” Chat Noir says. He shoots her one of his goofiest grins and she rolls her eyes.) 

When he says them, she very carefully does not think of Timebreaker, of feeling Chat Noir die in her arms more than once, of watching him take  _hit after hit for her, fading from existence_ \--

She does not think of Chat Blanc or Miraculer or Dark Cupid or Puppeteer or Volpina or any of the other akumas that have gotten so close (have sometimes  _ succeeded_) in making the light fade from Chat’s eyes.

Instead, she takes it as he means it; a harmless quip at the end of a long battle.

(“No thanks,” is what she says.

_ “Not again,” _ is what she doesn’t.)

—

How else it could have gone;

His face was deathly serious. Meeting her eyes head on, he murmured softly, “I would die for you.”

Ladybug’s stare was blank.

“Then perish,” she said.

or

“I would die for you!”

“Well, yeah. Any sensible person would.”

“What?”

“Chat, I’m literally Ladybug. I catch akumas, I purify akumas, I fix everything with my Miracle Cure, and I have the power to summon a game-changing object when things get rough.”

“T-That’s not what I--“

“It’s really just common sense that I have to stay alive to revive everyone and reverse all the property damage. Unless  you want to spend a fortune paying back the water damages on Miss Ramirez apartment? I’m afraid I don’t have that kind of money.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. I’m sorry ;(
> 
> Please note; any comments with swearing or inappropriate content will automatically be deleted.


End file.
